Problem: Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{3q + 9}{6q + 8} \times \dfrac{1}{4}$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $r = \dfrac{(3q + 9) \times 1} {(6q + 8) \times 4}$ $r = \dfrac{3q + 9}{24q + 32}$